Field
Certain aspects of the present disclosure generally relate to wireless communications, and more particularly, to systems, apparatus and methods for synchronizing a global time reference for access points over the air.
Background
Access points may communicate with one or more wireless devices within an associated basic service set. Such communications are timed according to a timing synchronization function (TSF) in the access point. However, access points do not currently track a global time reference between access points of the same or different BSSs, which may lead to increased interference, decreased efficiency and throughput in wireless networks. As such, systems, apparatus and methods are needed for synchronizing a global time reference for access points over the air.